


Good Luck

by mew_tsubaki



Series: Kinkuni: Goodbye, Goodnight, Good Luck [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, and about a third of this is smut so yay, because both are there tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Dating means a lot of things, including one such thing for which Kunimi is prepared and Kindaichi is most certainly not. But maybe that's about to change…. .::Kunimi/Kindaichi::. *sequel to Goodbye, Goodnight*





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Kinkuni smut because why not? B3 Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This takes place after the events of my other Kinkuni fic, Goodbye, Goodnight, so I'd suggest you read that first, but you probably don't have to in order to enjoy this.
> 
> ALSO: This is the **FULLY** explicit version, which was previously available [only](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/141658711343/good-luck) on my tumblr, so please read the fic [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11859869/1/Good-Luck) on FFN if you'd prefer a **LESS GRAPHIC** version. I like to be accommodating. -w-

Kunimi shoved his textbooks and notebooks aside and stretched his upper half out lazily like a cat on top of the small coffee table in Kindaichi's room. He groaned and stared at the light brown wood before letting his eyes saunter over to his companion to his right. "Kindaichi~" he drawled.

Kindaichi didn't look at him but acknowledged him with an "mm-hmm." He continued doing his homework.

"Kindaichi. Oi."

"What, Kunimi? I'm almost done with my geometry." He spared Kunimi a brief glance and sent him a sympathetic smile. "Once I'm done with this, I'm all yours, promise."

Kunimi harrumphed at that. Still…Kindaichi was pretty good with promises, verbal and nonverbal. Kindaichi always picked him up on the way to school and walked him home whenever he could. Kindaichi promised to share his lunch with Kunimi and Kunimi alone. He never let any stray balls hit by the first years anywhere near Kunimi during practice. And, as of late, he was keeping his promise to decline Kunimi's demands of him…or at least to delay them. After Kunimi had bitched enough, Kindaichi had learned that, now that they were dating, telling one's boyfriend "no" too often was a great way to earn oneself the silent treatment. So now there was a decent balance in their relationship.

Kindaichi finished, put his ruler and pencil aside, and closed his notebook before turning his full attention to Kunimi with a smile. "So— _mmph_!"

Whatever Kindaichi had planned to say was ignored when Kunimi found the energy to grab a fistful of the taller boy's shirt and yank him down for a kiss. He pulled with more force than necessary, considering they were both sitting on the floor, but Kunimi barely felt any remorse as he moved his mouth against Kindaichi's. When they'd first gotten together a month ago, Kunimi had felt he'd done all his waiting the past several years, even though he, like Kindaichi, had only recently become aware of his feelings for his oldest friend. But now? Now he was always itching to be by Kindaichi, to have some form of contact with Kindaichi—it drove him insane at times, and never had it bothered him so much that they were in different classes and so spent most of the school day apart. Of course, that always changed once they had practice and when they went home.

Kindaichi touched Kunimi's hand on his shirt lightly, signaling the other to loosen his grip. Once he did, Kindaichi unfurled Kunimi's fist and threaded his fingers through Kunimi's, cupping Kunimi's face with his free hand. Though Kunimi sometimes surprise-attacked him like this, Kindaichi was always better once he caught his breath and had the chance to find their pace.

Kunimi tended to be the one to initiate things, but he liked that Kindaichi, as he was doing now, ended up taking over. Kindaichi was the one person Kunimi didn't mind relinquishing power to…why would he, when Kindaichi kissed him until he thought his lips would chap?

The boys paused when Kindaichi realized he was leaning over Kunimi. "Oops," he mumbled, the syllable coming out as a warm breeze on Kunimi's chin.

"What are you saying 'oops' for, idiot?" Kunimi scolded. He hooked his hand behind Kindaichi's neck and drew him back for another kiss, deepening it and pushing his tongue into Kindaichi's mouth. Of course Kindaichi responded in kind.

Kindaichi leaned back, making Kunimi get to his knees, but Kunimi didn't care that Kindaichi did that because he was afraid of being too heavy for Kunimi (honestly, that was one train of thought Kunimi hadn't boarded, since Kindaichi wasn't all _that_ much bigger than he was). No, instead, Kunimi gladly leaned over Kindaichi, scooting closer to the other boy on his knees, moving his legs to either side of Kindaichi to the point where he practically straddled Kindaichi's lap.

Kunimi futilely pushed his hair behind his ears as it fell forward and tickled Kindaichi's cheeks. Kindaichi reached up with one hand to brush it back for him, letting his other hand rest at the small of Kunimi's back but not pressing him too close to his own torso. That was the only thing Kindaichi did that annoyed Kunimi, so he spread his legs until he _was_ sitting on Kindaichi's lap, grinding against him.

The action made Kindaichi gasp and Kunimi smirk. "K-Kunimi, hold on—"

"No," the little devil replied, pressing harder against Kindaichi. He knew exactly what he was doing—he wasn't an idiot. Since they'd arrived at Kindaichi's house an hour ago, he'd been sitting uncomfortably with a partial erection. It was only fair that he made sure Kindaichi knew he could get it up easily around the other boy. Judging by the hardness he felt against his own, Kunimi wasn't alone.

Kindaichi gasped again, his palm now flat in the small of Kunimi's back, his fingers sliding down beneath Kunimi's belt. "Kunimi…," he warned.

"Yeah?" Kunimi had removed his mouth from Kindaichi's at last and was working his way down Kindaichi's jaw and neck while he stroked Kindaichi through his uniform pants.

"Not tonight…"

Kunimi stopped kissing his neck and took his hands away immediately. He raised one eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Seven seconds passed during this stalemate. Then Kindaichi cursed under his breath. "Forget I said that," he corrected before sticking his tongue in Kunimi's mouth again. It made Kunimi smile against his lips while Kunimi undid Kindaichi's pants.

It wasn't as if they'd never done this before, and Kunimi was mostly to blame. He'd told Kindaichi from day one that he was certain he was the bigger pervert in this relationship. Though making out was fantastic, it was never enough. And heavy petting could also only go so far. So Kunimi had asked Kindaichi flat-out about jerking each other off. Kindaichi, as innocent as ever, had been unsure, so Kunimi had dropped the subject and waited for Kindaichi to come around to the idea, to be the one to ask for it.

Ha. "Come around." Kunimi made a mental note to laugh at his unintentional pun later at a more appropriate time.

They'd seen each other in the shower at school and in the bath at overnight trips, but still Kunimi wasn't used to being up and close with Kindaichi's member. It seemed bigger than he'd previously considered from a friendly standpoint, and a tiny bit of him wondered how _that_ might ever fit in his ass…but the fretful voice in his head was drowned out every time by the lustful one, and he placed his hand at the base of Kindaichi's penis, rubbing his thumb gently there before moving his hand.

The sound that came out of Kindaichi was wonderful. It was a squeak followed by this low, guttural rumble that was somewhere between a moan and a husky laugh. It made even more blood rush to Kunimi's nether-region. Better yet, Kindaichi's _hand_ rushed to Kunimi's erection, too, after clumsily undoing his belt.

Though Kunimi had masturbated before (and with Kindaichi's sweatshirt, no less—oh, he still had to return that, didn't he?), there was nothing like Kindaichi's fingertips. Kindaichi's way to release was superb, in Kunimi's opinion, since Kindaichi excited him even more with his fingertips first before grasping him. But now, with them locked together in this manner, it was a matter of moments before they climaxed.

Despite Kindaichi gasping yet again, Kunimi came first. He panted and rested his head on Kindaichi's chest right as Kindaichi joined him, and the taller boy rested his cheek against his boyfriend's head. He was panting, too, but he picked his head up and placed a tiny kiss on Kunimi's neck, right below his ear. "We should clean up," he mumbled.

Kunimi's stomach was doing happy flips, but he pouted at Kindaichi's sentence, which had signaled that the fun was over for the night. Worse still, Kunimi could feel himself getting hard again, so he turned his big eyes on Kindaichi. "Kindaichi…," he mewled.

But Kindaichi already had grabbed the box of tissues from under his bed. He dropped his gaze to between Kunimi's legs. "Still?"

"As if you aren't in the same position," Kunimi remarked, eying Kindaichi, as well. And it was true: Kindaichi dumbly tried to hide it with the tissue box, but he was still hard. Kunimi flicked his eyes dangerously back to Kindaichi's face. "You know…"

Kindaichi gulped. He had to know where this was going. Kunimi had been purring since the start of the week that he wanted to try having sex with Kindaichi, but Kindaichi shot him down every time. He did so again now: "I, uh, I don't know when my parents will be home," he forced with a very fake chuckle.

Kunimi gave him a dry stare.

The older boy's shoulders sagged, but he was resolute. "I'd just…like to wait until I'm ready," he sulked, wiping himself before tucking himself back into his boxers. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw neither of them had stained their uniforms, and he passed Kunimi the tissues.

Kunimi pouted again, but he understood Kindaichi's sentiments, and he was glad Kindaichi was honest with him. He took the tissues and cleaned up, as well. "You're so pure, Kindaichi," he commented. "It's hard to believe you turned seventeen last month."

Kindaichi chuckled genuinely this time. "Eh-heh, yeah…" He furrowed his brow. "But—you _do_ know that I want to do it with you eventually, right, Kunimi? Not with anyone else." His eyes smoldered. He was serious.

So Kunimi nodded, pleasantly flattered. He flicked Kindaichi's forehead playfully, and it was enough of a distraction so Kindaichi couldn't see how happy his words had made Kunimi. "Of course, you dork."

Downstairs, the front door opened and shut. "Yuu-chan! I'm home!" Kindaichi's mother called up to them.

Well. Stopping things there had turned out to be the right decision in the end. "Kunimi's here!" Kindaichi called down, and he motioned for Kunimi to go to the bathroom and wash up first.

"Are you staying for supper, Akira-chan?" she called, her voice louder since Kunimi had opened the door to Kindaichi's room.

Kunimi looked at Kindaichi over his shoulder, but Kindaichi smiled innocently, as if they hadn't been doing exactly what'd they been doing. …that stupid smile knocked Kunimi over every time. "Yes," Kunimi called down, and he went to the bathroom before he did anything to wipe that innocent smile off his boyfriend's face.

* * *

Kindaichi was on Cloud Nine.

It was hard not to be, with how things were between him and Kunimi now. To go from friends to boyfriends… Sometimes the thought was enough to make Kindaichi lose sight of where he was, and his concentration would evaporate every now and then in class or at practice. But he was happy. Truly, he was. Though, if he were being honest, he couldn't have imagined things would turn out the way they had. After their worst fight in Kindaichi's memory, Kindaichi had thought Kunimi would be lost to him, possibly forever—and that had just been in a friendly capacity. The time spent apart giving each other the cold shoulder also had given the boys time to think and reevaluate their relationship…and to recognize their feelings for each other. Of course, they'd stumbled into a confession—not once, but twice—but they'd also navigated their way to understanding.

And with understanding came perks. Like holding hands on the bus and walk home (sometimes in the morning, too, on the way to school, when Kunimi was too tired to gripe about it being too early for PDA). Stealing a quick smooch when they were the last ones out of the clubroom. Letting things go past a PG-13 rating when either went over to the other's house after school—though Kindaichi always insisted on actually getting their homework done first, because nothing else entered his mind when he focused on Kunimi.

"I bet I know what you're thinking about."

Kindaichi snapped out of his daydreams and plastered on an innocent smile, though he knew it couldn't quite hide his fluster. "I don't…" He trailed off, though, as Kunimi cocked his head knowingly to one side as they began stretching before practice.

"Don't pretend," Kunimi remarked. There was a glint in his eye and a smirk touching his lips. "You're an open book, Kindaichi. You turn cherry red when you're thinking about something perverted~"

"Do not!" Kindaichi yipped, causing the first years to turn their heads their way and Yahaba to shoot them a disapproving look.

Kunimi snickered and bent down to touch his toes. But when he straightened up, he moved slowly, just this side of seductively.

Kindaichi forgot what his protest was, his eyes following the other teen's form like a magnet. His mouth popped open at how Kunimi's t-shirt hung off him, and it took him a second to come to his senses when Kunimi's snicker turned into a snort and ended in a scoff.

"…daichi. Kindaichi. _Kindaichi_ ," he hissed lowly.

The middle blocker finally locked eyes with him. "Huh? Yeah?"

Kunimi's eyes slid to his left, and Kindaichi suddenly felt the ominous presence of their captain stalking toward them. Both turned Yahaba's way, but Watari stopped Yahaba, calmed him, and went to scold the duo instead.

"Kindaichi, you can't space out at all today," their vice-captain said. Normally Watari was the smiley one of the Seijou bunch, but even he looked concerned. He gestured covertly to Yahaba, who was growling at Kyoutani from beside the other third years, though Kyoutani clearly had other plans as he already was practicing serves on his own. "Since you two made up… No, more like since a week or two ago? You haven't been one-hundred-percent." Watari paused, as though to give either of them the chance to explain. When they didn't, he sighed, shook his head, and waved them off. "All I'm saying is…good game today, all right?"

Kunimi nodded and Kindaichi bit his lower lip. They lined up with the others and Irihata rattled off the afternoon schedule, but Kunimi poked Kindaichi in the side. "Guess we need to remember the rule," he mumbled to the taller boy.

The rule? Oh, wait. The rule. Kindaichi's shoulders fell, but he knew Kunimi was right. Plus, recalling _when_ they'd learned of the rule was enough to sober him up. After all, how bad was it that, after making up, even _Kageyama_ had realized things had changed between them, since he'd gone on to tell them that their captain had the rule of no PDA at practice? Kindaichi and Kunimi both agreed with the idea and were doing their best to stick to it at Seijou, though the difference was that their teammates had no idea about them. Apparently, Kageyama and Hinata were a natural enough occurrence to have warranted instituting the rule at Karasuno.

Kunimi poked him in the side again. His expression was clear: "Don't worry about it." Which was saying something, since Kunimi was ever the impatient one in this relationship.

Kindaichi nodded, and some relief flowed into him. It was stupid to feel down about it right now and immediately after being scolded. If he couldn't handle this when they'd only been together for barely more than a month, then what would happen to him a year or so from now? Besides, it wasn't only an interest in each other that he and Kunimi shared. There was also volleyball.

The players got to work practicing spikes and blocks, and this was where Kindaichi's recent visits to practice with Karasuno came in handy. He'd had to learn to wait for Tsukishima's signal for when to jump since the blond crow was more of a take-charge kind of middle blocker. But Kindaichi's timing had improved because of that, so he did better now matching his movements to the other two third years, middle blockers Hoshimura and Ueno. Plus, he could help guide the first-year middle blockers, Sanada's and Ishii's, blocks, too. Seijou's defense was improving, though they were still far from being called the Iron Wall, like Datekougyou.

Not to be outdone, their attackers picked up the pace. Kyoutani seemed to lack a mode beside "all out," so marking him was tiresome. Still, practicing with him helped to build everyone's stamina. Kunimi pushed himself a bit harder these days, though he refused to cite Kyoutani as a source of inspiration. The other second-year wing spiker, Kawasumi, however, had been viewing Kyoutani as his rival since last year, and he ended every practice as the player drenched in the most sweat. Okino, the remaining second year, always tried to calm Kawasumi down, though Ueno would goad him; Ueno got along with Kyoutani about as well as Yahaba did. The first-year spikers, Nakata and Terakado, did their best, but Kindaichi couldn't blame them for staying out of Kyoutani's and Kawasumi's way.

Though the loss of the former third years still ached, the new Seijou was developing nicely. Irihata coached with a firm hand, Mizoguchi yelled at Kunimi and Terakado until he was hoarse, and Yahaba switched his personality on and off a bit too easily for anyone's comfort, going from Oikawa-like to Kyoutani-tamer in under a second as needed. But since Kindaichi and Kunimi's fight, Yahaba had them on his radar, too.

"Just play well and show him you're dedicated, and you'll be fine," Watari assured them. "Then you'll be one less thing for him to worry about."

"And with Yahaba-san not worrying about us, I can worry about other things," Kindaichi chuckled to Kunimi during a quick break.

Kunimi blinked at him and pinked, swatting him in the arm. It was easy to make Kunimi flustered when Kindaichi caught him off-guard. "Oh, fuck you," Kunimi lobbed at him through pursed lips, but his expression was so cute that Kindaichi had to laugh, because Kunimi, he was coming to learn, was the type to swear lovingly at his significant other.

Unfortunately, Yahaba's ears picked up Kunimi's curse. The captain marched over to them and gave Kunimi a look, but he looked too tired to launch into some tirade about how them not getting along affected the team. So he sighed and shook his head at them instead. "Kunimi, don't swear at practice, least of all with the coaches nearby. Secondly… _agh_." He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing back and forth. "Look, if you guys are fighting again, smooth it over as soon as possible. I'm not dealing with you disappearing to practice at Karasuno again, Kindaichi. We need both of you here and in top shape, so make up."

Bashful one second, sly the next, Kunimi obediently nodded, though Kindaichi swore he spotted a smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Will do, Captain," the wing spiker replied, and he let his eyes drift to Kindaichi after Yahaba walked away, the captain satisfied he'd smothered the embers before they'd become a fire.

But Kindaichi's heart raced in his chest, because he knew better. Of course there was a fire. It was just of a different kind, judging by how Kunimi looked ready to devour him. Kindaichi swallowed and cleared his throat. "We need to behave at practice," he stated as things resumed.

Kunimi nodded, and Kindaichi thought that was that. But then the little devil added very quietly just so Kindaichi could hear, "But we're not always at practice."

Heaven help him. If Cloud Nine was supposed to be bliss, then Kindaichi dared to wonder:

Which cloud was for excitement and ecstasy?

* * *

Patience. Patience was an acquired skilled, Kunimi felt. Patience was also always just out of his reach.

He thought it ironic that he'd been the one to remind Kindaichi earlier in the week about their rule for when at practice, but he'd come to realize that it was just a matter of them having bad timing. Kunimi was always appropriately horny when they were alone—walking home on the quiet street with no one around, watching TV downstairs at Kindaichi's house while his parents were out, studying upstairs in either of their rooms with the door closed (always locked, in Kunimi's case). On the other hand, Kindaichi's mind tended to wander to dangerous things when they were at school—either during practice or when they ate lunch together, sometimes joined by Kawasumi and Okino against Kunimi's wishes.

Still, it wasn't _too_ bad when Kindaichi became randy towards the end of practice. They'd head home right after, and those days it was easiest for Kunimi to convince him to go beyond making out. However, finding enough time to have fun was quickly becoming difficult as July flew by. That meant summer vacation was approaching, finally—but so were first-semester finals and the Interhigh, and fast.

"Maybe," Kindaichi breathed between kisses in Kunimi's room the week before finals, "we should." Another kiss. "Set some." Yet another kiss, but this time Kunimi made it last long enough so that Kindaichi had to catch his breath.

"If you mention boundaries, you can take care of yourself today," Kunimi replied. He began to shy away to emphasize that he meant what he said.

"No!" Kindaichi corrected, and he reached to pull Kunimi back into his arms. He sighed, half out of relief and half because Kunimi wrapped his arms around him, and elaborated. "No, just—why don't we get through the next couple of weeks and then reward our hard work?"

The shorter boy pulled back enough to stare his boyfriend in the eye. "Hah?"

Kindaichi twisted his lips around. "Well, you'll be fine with exams. I know I need to study more. But the Interhigh—"

"I told you, we'll beat Karasuno," Kunimi reminded him, and he put his hands on either side of that moping face and drew it forward so he could kiss it softly. With his thumbs, he reached up and massaged Kindaichi's temples until the other boy sighed again and leaned in to his touch.

"Just that?"

"No, we'll win the Interhigh this time." As he said it, Kunimi believed his own words. They weren't just to comfort Kindaichi. He actually meant them. Maybe it was because he was starting to understand that next year would be their last. Maybe it was because he remembered Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's and the others' faces far too vividly from last fall.

Kindaichi looked at him curiously and nudged Kunimi's nose with his own. He kissed him when Kunimi smiled ever so slightly.

Honestly. Kindaichi could go on about wanting to spoil Kunimi, but a part of Kunimi knew that he, too, liked to do the spoiling. He didn't just want to date Kindaichi. He wanted to help him succeed. He wanted to win with him. He simply wanted to be with him, to be there and share in every part of his life—and he'd been doing a pretty good job so far, he mused appreciatively, since they'd befriended each other back in elementary school.

The taller boy nuzzled Kunimi's neck and let out a low whine, though Kunimi knew Kindaichi hated to sound that way. He still had trouble verbalizing his desires even though he clearly had them.

Kunimi bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, but his heart beat a little faster seeing Kindaichi lower his defenses like this. He rested his forehead against Kindaichi's and touched their noses again, nudging him until they kissed again. "All right," he complied. "We'll reward our hard work."

Kindaichi's eyes glittered. "Really?!"

"Really. Anything's on the table." Kunimi raised his eyebrows, giving the statement some time to sink in.

Eventually, Kindaichi's eyes widened. "Oh," he squeaked.

"Might you be okay with that?"

Kindaichi frowned, but he kissed Kunimi anyway, and Kunimi could feel how nervous he was. "I guess we'll see in two weeks."

Kunimi blinked, rather surprised by how calmly he'd said it. It made having to break apart because Kunimi's parents came home easier, actually, knowing that—in a way—Kindaichi had all but promised himself to Kunimi next month. For the first time in his life, Kunimi let his hopes surge, and he felt excited and exhilarated.

* * *

It turned out Kunimi was right.

With finals behind them, Aoba Johsai won the Interhigh against Shiratorizawa. The match almost didn't happen since Seijou had had to play Karasuno right before, and Karasuno was just as tough an opponent as they'd been during the Spring High prelims last year. Even knowing how they were playing now from Kindaichi's visits to the crows' gym hadn't done a terrible lot to better Seijou's chances, but Seijou had more players than Karasuno did. For a brief couple of balls, Okino had subbed in for Watari and first year Chiba had switched with Yahaba. But it had been Yahaba, Kyoutani, Watari, Ueno, Kindaichi, and Kunimi standing on the court when they'd won in the third set. And it had been Yahaba, Kyoutani, Watari, Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Ishii on the other side of the net with victorious grins on their faces while Shiratorizawa's players reluctantly began to line up.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had come to watch. Hanamaki, too. "Mattsun couldn't get off work," Oikawa told them when the graduates met the team in the hallway. "But— _Guys_." He was elated and tried hooking his arms through Iwaizumi's and Hanamaki's, but they both dodged him, only Iwaizumi successful. "You did it! God, the only way this could be better is if that bastard Ushiwaka had been here to see his team lose," he snarled, his grip on Hanamaki suddenly far too tight. The poor guy looked to be in pain.

"That's not exactly the type of sportsmanship we're trying to encourage, Oikawa-san," Yahaba explained as he helped Hanamaki tug himself free.

"But you're always going on about staying one step ahead of Karasuno," Kyoutani unhelpfully pointed out.

"That's different!" the captain blurted, and even Kindaichi and Kunimi couldn't help chuckling at Yahaba's expense.

"But seriously, we're proud of you guys," Iwaizumi said with a big smile on his face that Kunimi saw made Kindaichi go a little slack-jawed. Their former ace jabbed a thumb toward Oikawa. "If it's all right with the coaches, why don't we all have a treat on Oikawa?"

"Iwa-chan! So mean! I'm not made of money!"

Kunimi was all for it, as he guessed most of the guys were, considering matches against Shiratorizawa were always grueling.

The Aoba Johsai team and alumni made their way towards the exit. Kunimi tugged on Kindaichi's arm so that they walked side by side, and thankfully the taller boy's attention left Iwaizumi's back. Internally, Kunimi breathed a sigh of relief. Externally, he smiled just enough for Kindaichi to see. But Kunimi got the sense that someone else's eyes were on him, too, and he glanced Oikawa sneaking a look at them. Oikawa winked surreptitiously before facing forward again. Crap. Kunimi had forgotten that Oikawa had an inkling about what had changed between him and Kindaichi… And if Oikawa had just now confirmed his suspicions, Kunimi wasn't sure if that meant he could think of his senpai as an ally or not… The thought made him uncomfortable.

The group rounded the corner of the staircase, and Kunimi turned to Kindaichi to bring up how chances were good Oikawa knew. But before he could get a word out, Kindaichi dashed down the steps below them. The next thing any of them knew, there was a shout, several grunts, and a tangle of limbs, along with a tiny sound that couldn't be real…could it? But it sounded like a snap—

" _Kindaichi_!" Iwaizumi yelled, and he and Hanamaki were the first ones at the foot of the steps.

"Let me through!" Mizoguchi barked from behind the students, and he pushed his way forward, Irihata two steps behind him.

Once Kunimi's brain caught up with the situation, he was the next person by Kindaichi's side on the ground floor. But his mind couldn't make sense of what he saw: Kindaichi's face contorted with pain, his left arm bent in a way that shouldn't be possible, the hint of blood—

Kunimi looked to the stairs. Yahaba was clutching his chest, frightened and pale and propped up by Watari. "I—I lost my footing…," their captain managed, but he was out of breath. He was a second away from hyperventilating.

On-site medics arrived then. Chiba had left in all the tumult to fetch them, and everything was crazy from there. Irihata went with Kindaichi to the hospital, and Mizoguchi relied on the alumni to help him keep the team together and get them on their way. It wasn't until Oikawa gently pulled him out of Sendai City Gymnasium that Kunimi gasped, taking in the fresh air and proving that his lungs could still work despite how paralyzed he'd felt mere moments ago.

"Kunimi-chan."

The spiker shook his head.

"Kunimi-chan, he'll be fine," Oikawa assured him.

Somehow Kunimi couldn't believe him. Oikawa's voice sounded so far away, and that tiny snap echoed in Kunimi's head like a needle being dropped in a silent room.

" _Kunimi_." Oikawa forced him to look at him when he shook the younger boy. "Kindaichi will be okay." Oikawa's brown eyes were hard, strong as steel. "It's just a broken arm. He's not going to die."

Kunimi grimaced, coming back to his senses. "…I know that, Oikawa-san."

"Even though there was blood…" Now Oikawa lost it, his eyes watering, him sniffling. "My little Kindaichi…!"

Iwaizumi came up behind Oikawa and smacked him on the back of the head. "Oi, knock it off. You're freaking everyone out," he remarked, and Kunimi could see around them that his teammates and coach were all equally stressed.

"What the hell even happened?" Kunimi asked.

Iwaizumi frowned. "Hanamaki and I had full view of it—Kindaichi broke his arm." He added when Kunimi gave him an exasperated look, "From what Yahaba says, Yahaba lost his footing on one of the stairs and started to slide down. Kindaichi grabbed him and hauled him back, but Kindaichi took the fall instead." His frown deepened, and the three of them looked to where Yahaba stood with his head in his hands, Kyoutani standing awkwardly to his right side while Watari spoke to him and Hanamaki rubbed soothing circles on his back. "This…is not good."

Oikawa sniffled again, but he fought back his tears and glared in Yahaba's direction. "I'll talk to Shigeru-kun. He can't blame himself for an accident." He turned back to Kunimi. "Are you going to be all right, Kunimi-chan?"

Kunimi gave him a little glare. "I wasn't injured," he stated.

Oikawa slightly cocked his head to one side, "Don't give me that bullshit. You know what I mean" written explicitly on his face. It made Kunimi avert his eyes.

"We should head back," Iwaizumi said when an odd, silent beat passed. "Kunimi, you have to go back on the school's bus…" He cleared his throat. "Actually, I can see if we can take you home instead, if you want? Oikawa borrowed Matsukawa's car for the day… I'm sure Mizoguchi-san would understand…"

But Kunimi shook his head. He'd had enough excitement for one day. He didn't want to give Oikawa the chance to grill him about his and Kindaichi's relationship, in either a roundabout way with Iwaizumi in the car…or even a direct one that exposed them to Iwaizumi, too, in the process. So he found his voice. "No… I should go home. As Oikawa-san said, it's just a broken arm. There's nothing I can do about it." Still, despite saying that and waving goodbye to them, the journey back to campus made him queasy, and a part of him wondered if the gods were getting back at him for rushing Kindaichi. Whatever the reason, Kunimi closed his eyes that night and whispered a small apology to the person who meant the most to him in this world full of people whom he knew he could live without—but Kindaichi? There was no living without Kindaichi.

* * *

The dreams were back and more vivid than ever. Unfortunately.

Kindaichi sighed as he woke up on a late Friday afternoon. Thank god for summer vacation. Kind of. He raised his left arm and stared at the cast on his forearm before finding the weight too heavy and resting it against his forehead.

This sucked. A week had passed since they'd won the Interhigh and since Kindaichi had fallen to save Yahaba. The medics at the gym had staunched the bleeding from where the bone had broken through the skin, and the doctors hadn't been too concerned when he showed up at the hospital. It had been a clean break of his left ulna and should heal in several weeks. When Coach Irihata explained where they'd just been, one of the doctors—a volleyball fan—had chuckled and said that Kindaichi might even be fine in time for the Spring High prelims.

His parents were unsure hearing that, and his mother emphasized that healing took priority over volleyball. His father assured his mother that Kindaichi knew that and that, besides, Kindaichi had summer homework to keep him occupied.

But Kindaichi wanted to be at practice with everyone else. Yahaba and Watari had visited him the first chance they had last weekend, and Kindaichi didn't need any signals from Watari to assure their captain that it was an accident and not his fault at all. As the week went on, most everyone else visited at least once, except for Kunimi, but at least Kunimi texted:

_-another broken arm? thought you tried that once, didn't like it._

Ah, right. They hadn't been close long in fifth grade when they'd joined the neighborhood kids' volleyball club together and Kindaichi had broken the same arm then. But there was a difference this time. He texted back:

_-It was my radius last time. Got to switch things up every now and then, you know._

Kunimi sent him an emoji with rolling eyes.

Though the team had a week off after their win, practice resumed today, on the weekends, and Kindaichi sorely wished to be there with Kunimi and the others. He whined about it during lunch and during dinner, and he kept at it for days until his parents couldn't stand him anymore and said that they'd let him go so long as it was okay with the coaches that he be present and so long as he did nothing past light jogging and observation.

That cheered him up, and he hoped that activity would keep his mind from wandering too much. The thing was, when he'd started thinking of Kunimi differently months ago, he'd had some odd dreams—some very sexy ones—which had put Kunimi's long legs in the spotlight…and put Kunimi in the girls' uniform skirt. Now those dreams were back in full force since it was summer vacation and Kindaichi didn't have much to keep him preoccupied. He'd finished his homework three days after breaking his arm. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too obvious to Kunimi where his mind had been.

The other players crowded around him when he stuck his head into the gym the following weekend. The first years were amazed that he was so devoted, Kawasumi and Okino told him to let them know if they could do anything for him, and the third years thanked him via nods or glances. Morale, Mizoguchi later informed him, had sunken through the floor without Kindaichi there. Kunimi snickered at that, correcting Mizoguchi that it was because Kindaichi was their mascot.

"But are you sure you want to be here?" Kunimi asked his boyfriend. He was being lazier than usual, spending more time on the sidelines with Kindaichi than doing any actual practice on the court. "You can't really practice the way you are now…" He pouted.

Kindaichi adjusted his arm sling and bumped Kunimi's shoulder lightly with his right arm. "Definitely. I couldn't stay away." He paused, unsure how adding "I hated not seeing you in person" might steer their conversation.

Kunimi must've been thinking along the same lines. He dropped his eyes to the floor. "Sorry I didn't come visit."

"It's…" Kindaichi wanted to say it was fine, but it really wasn't. "I wanted to see you," he retorted.

Kunimi nodded. "And I was trying to think of how I could make myself useful to you…"

"What?" Kindaichi frowned and waited for Kunimi to look at him. "Kunimi, that's silly. You don't need to be 'useful' to me. You just being around is more than enough."

Kunimi gaped and then glared at him. "You idiot… Don't say things like that here," he mumbled, elbowing him in the side and turning his face away, but Kindaichi could see how his ears were reddening. He cleared his throat before shooting Kindaichi another glare. "And the next time Yahaba-san falls, or anyone else for that matter, genius, let Kyoutani-san save him or something," he growled.

"Sorry, sorry… I promise from now on I won't act without thinking."

"No, the promise should be to save me and only me in those dumb scenarios."

Kindaichi laughed despite the shorter boy's glare. "All right, all right…!" His laughter faded, though, when Kunimi huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Kunimi? What is it?"

"…honestly. You get incapacitated at the worst of times, too…"

"Huh?" Kindaichi pursed his lips…oh. Oh, no. The promise he'd made with Kunimi back before final exams. How could he have forgotten? "You're right… I'm sorry, Kunimi."

The spiker shrugged.

"No, I mean it. Summer vacation was supposed to give us the chance…to enjoy ourselves…" Eep. Saying just that much made Kindaichi's face burn. But he meant what he said. "If it helps, I've been thinking about it…"

Kunimi raised one eyebrow. "Explain."

Oh, hell. Here? Now?! _During practice?!_ Kindaichi really needed to learn avoiding digging his own grave… He caved when Kunimi fixed him with one of his impenetrable stares, so he grabbed a handful of Kunimi's shirtsleeve and tugged him back until they were far from the sidelines and against the wall. And there he quietly confessed about his dreams.

"Skirt fetish? Really?" Kunimi sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault! They're just dreams!"

"Nice to know you like my legs, though," Kunimi commented, peeking down at his knees.

Kindaichi looked anywhere but at those ivory temptations. "But does that convince you that I'm on board?"

Kunimi nodded. Then his eyes lit up.

"What?" the blocker queried warily.

"…nothing." Kunimi closed his eyes casually for a second. "Really, it's nothing." He pointed to Kindaichi's cast. "So how's it been?"

Kindaichi shrugged. "Annoying, really. It aches from time to time, but it's bothersome more than anything else. Makes doing daily tasks take forever." He tried to smile. "But it's just for a few weeks."

Kunimi's eyes lingered oddly on his cast. "Right. A few weeks."

"Kunimi…?"

A smirk curved up the ends of his lips, but he wouldn't tell Kindaichi what was running through his head. And he didn't have the chance, either, as Mizoguchi had noticed how long Kunimi had been "resting" and barked at him to get his butt back on the court. So he gave Kindaichi a reassuring smile, but somehow that did nothing to put Kindaichi at ease….

* * *

Eventually Kindaichi _was_ at ease. After his first practice back and his first in-person talk with Kunimi since the accident, Kindaichi was happy that Kunimi was back to hanging out with him. They relaxed at Kindaichi's house since that was easiest on the injured teen, and Kunimi surprisingly found the impetus to help Kindaichi in whatever ways he could. Fixing them a snack or lunch, holding a book open for both of them to read, grabbing something for Kindaichi so that Kindaichi wouldn't have to get up—Kindaichi hadn't known what it was like to be spoiled, and he liked it…though, to be honest, he knew he preferred to do the spoiling.

Kindaichi's parents approved. "You've been such a huge help, Akira-chan," Kindaichi's mother cooed during dinner one night. She sighed happily.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Kindaichi asked with a chuckle, but he genuinely hoped he hadn't been too much trouble for his parents. It wasn't as if he couldn't bathe by himself or something—the only things he needed someone's help with were getting a shirt on or getting the plastic bag on his cast to protect it when he went to bathe.

"No, but he gives me a break, Yuu-chan," she told her son, and she and Kindaichi's father laughed at that. Even Kunimi snickered.

"I don't mind," Kunimi told them, and Kindaichi felt a rush of affection for his boyfriend at how honest he sounded. He would've kissed him there and then if his parents hadn't been in the room.

As August wound down, they spent most of their days over at Kindaichi's like this, and Kunimi was on his best behavior, stealing chaste smooches when they were alone and settling for cat naps curled up against Kindaichi's right side when the summer heat overpowered the air conditioning. A couple of times, Kunimi ended up sleeping over since the heat sapped him of his energy, but Kindaichi fretted that Kunimi was getting bored.

"And why would you think that?" the lazy teen asked him from the spot on the floor where he lay reclined on his back, reading one of Kindaichi's manga.

"Well, we don't have to stay here all the time. We could go out and do something."

Kunimi rested the tankobon against his mouth. "Like what?"

Kindaichi wasn't sure.

"Look, if you're bored of the norm," Kunimi said, rolling onto his side to stare at Kindaichi, who sat on the edge of his bed, "then maybe I can come up with something."

"Really?"

"Sure. How does tomorrow tonight sound?"

Kindaichi furrowed his brow. "Isn't that kind of last notice…?"

But Kunimi shook his head—and that glint in his eyes was back. "Nope. Just leave it to me. Besides, the next term starts the day after tomorrow, so it'll be our last chance to relax like this."

Kindaichi was touched, and he leaned down and grabbed Kunimi's chin, kissing him sweetly. "I'm so glad we had that fight that led to _us_ ," he whispered.

"Agreed," Kunimi breathed against his lips, and then he went back for more, momentarily causing Kindaichi to forget the previous topic of conversation.

* * *

"We're thinking we'd have Akira-chan's parents over for dinner tonight," Kindaichi's mother told him in the morning at breakfast.

"Just them?" Kindaichi asked around bites of toast.

"Of course not! Akira-chan, too. He's been over a lot, but it's nice to eat with the three of them together. Do you have any requests? I'm not sure what to cook…"

Kindaichi shrugged. It had cooled down a bit from yesterday, so he could eat just about anything, and he told his mother as much. After she rolled her eyes and sarcastically thanked him for being " _sooo_ helpful," Kindaichi returned to his room and went over his homework briefly before packing his bag for school tomorrow. When he knew Kunimi would be awake finally, he texted him about supper that night. Kunimi replied:

_-you didn't tell her that we have plans, did you?_

Weird question…

_-I didn't. I should've, shouldn't I? Or maybe we can do something some other time._

Kunimi's reply came right after Kindaichi's suggestion:

_-no. leave it to me._

Hmm. Take-charge Kunimi? Kindaichi kind of liked it—after all, Kunimi initiated everything between them, even though Kindaichi ended up leading them—but he thought it odd that Kunimi had said the same thing yesterday, too. He decided not to let it bother him, however, and the day became night. Kindaichi's mother barked at him to freshen up because she wanted to have a "nice dinner" with the Kunimi family. And then they were over.

"Yoko- _saaan_ ," Kunimi's mother trilled when they set foot inside the door.

"Megumi- _chaaan_ ," Kindaichi's mother said, her voice just as peppy.

The boys' fathers shared a look above the women's heads.

"We should make this a certified thing," Kunimi's mother insisted as Kunimi skirted past his parents and joined Kindaichi on the edge of the living room. "Maybe twice a month or so?"

"That's a lot," Kunimi's father pointed out.

"Perhaps we eat in one night and go out another?" Kunimi suggested.

All four adults and Kindaichi stared at him.

He fidgeted with that many pairs of eyes on him. "But not tonight… You guys can go out, have a night to yourselves…"

"But what about you and Yuu-chan?" Kindaichi's mother asked.

"I can look after him," Kunimi insisted.

Kindaichi's mother beamed at him. "Oh, Akira-chan… You're such a good kid…!" Kindaichi's father nodded alongside her.

"Well, we raised him that way," Kunimi's mother stated proudly. She looked at the other three adults. "What do you guys say? Shall we?"

Kindaichi's mother sighed. "I never did figure out what to cook…but I'm not ready!"

"Just grab your jacket, Yoko," Kindaichi's father told her.

In the living room, Kindaichi glanced at his boyfriend, who anxiously bounced on his heels. Kindaichi finally noticed, too, that Kunimi had a small bag on his back. Did he want to stay over? But it was a school night…

There weren't any further protests from their parents, and Kindaichi's mother told them they'd be back soon, but Kunimi's mother corrected her, saying that they'd be back late and so the boys would have to fend for themselves. "Have a good night!" was the last thing she said before the door to the Kindaichi house shut behind them.

And then there were two.

"Have you eaten?" Kunimi asked, spooking Kindaichi in the silence that followed their parents' exit.

"Um, just snacks throughout the day…" He scrunched up his nose. "I'm not really hungry, to be honest. So I'm sorry if part of your plan involved us going out to eat."

"It didn't," Kunimi confirmed, heading upstairs.

Kindaichi followed him, curious. "Then what does it involve?"

"It doesn't even involve going out." He paused outside Kindaichi's room and eyed his boyfriend. "Have you showered today?"

"Kind of," he answered automatically, wondering where this was going.

Kunimi gave him a sour look, like "How can you _kind of_ shower?" But he scoffed. "Well, go shower quickly."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know what we're going to do tonight." Kunimi raised his eyebrows.

But Kindaichi still felt thoroughly lost. "Fine," he gave in, "but you'll have to help me cover the cast."

Kunimi nodded.

Kindaichi went into his room and grabbed a bag and a rubber band. He shed his button-up shirt and pulled the bag over his cast, holding it there while Kunimi arranged the band snuggly. Then Kunimi turned him around and patted his rump, ushering him out of there. "You _do_ realize that's _my_ room you just kicked me out of?" Kindaichi called through the door.

"Just hurry up," Kunimi said. Despite what he told Kindaichi, he himself didn't sound impatient.

The older boy huffed as he went into the bathroom across the hall and did as Kunimi asked. Should he have put his foot down and demanded to know what was up? Kunimi _had_ told him to tell him "no" sometimes… But a tiny part of Kindaichi wanted to listen and let this play out. Kunimi wouldn't hold whatever it was in forever, right?

He moved as quickly as he could for his handicap, and he was done ten minutes later. He reached for his clothes…and realized that, in his haste, he'd forgotten to bring clean ones. Damn it. He cracked the bathroom door open.

"Kunimi?" he called.

No response.

"Kunimi?" he tried again, a little louder.

Nothing.

Maybe Kunimi had gone downstairs? Kindaichi couldn't hear anything coming from his room, so he clutched his towel around his waist and headed for his door, but, as he opened it, things finally clicked into place for him.

Kunimi's patience.

Kunimi's good behavior.

Kunimi planning their night—a night _in_.

And that glint in Kunimi's eye.

_Ohhh_ , man, Kindaichi was slow on the uptake.

"I forgot some clothes…," he muttered uselessly when his eyes landed on Kunimi, who was sitting on the floor.

"I noticed."

"Then why didn't you point it out?!"

Kunimi gave him his best "Are you serious right now?" look. He leaned back on his hands at the table they used for studying in Kindaichi's room.

That was when Kindaichi realized he wasn't the only one who had changed. Kunimi was wearing his school sweater…and shirt. And tie, though that had been done haphazardly. "Why are you—"

Kunimi beckoned to him with a curl of his index finger. When Kindaichi walked around to his side of the table, Kunimi turned and unfurled his legs from beneath him—

—and there, in all their milky glory, were Kunimi's long legs, hidden mid-thigh up beneath the plaid uniform skirt.

Kindaichi had to remember how to breathe as all blood pooled in his lower half. " _What are you— I thought that you didn't— So then you—_ "

"You don't like it," Kunimi sulked, and he started to fold his legs back under the table.

"No!" Kindaichi yelped. He dropped to his knees and placed his free hand on Kunimi's leg, his other, _bad_ hand now holding his bath towel in place albeit rather lamely. His hair, still matted down from his shower, fell at an irritating angle in his eyes, and he blew it away. "No," he repeated, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, "I _do_ like it. I'm just—you surprised me, is all. I thought you thought less of me for having those dreams."

Kunimi observed him carefully before shrugging. "No, I wouldn't. Really, they're just clothes. It's not much of a perversion." An odd beat passed, and he released a long, low breath. "…I wasn't even sure I was going to do this until I got our parents out tonight."

"So this is what you had in mind?" Kindaichi asked, a chuckle in his tone. His hand was still on Kunimi's leg, but he made no move to remove it. Kunimi's skin felt cool and warm simultaneously after Kindaichi's steamy shower.

The younger boy looked away, embarrassed. "Originally, not like this. But ultimately? Yes." He reached for Kindaichi's hand on his leg and moved the hand further up. Kindaichi's fingertips were inches from his hip when he paused.

Kindaichi licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry. He shook his head in amazement. "I don't even know how you managed to pull this off…"

"The same day you told me about your fantasy," Kunimi began, motioning for Kindaichi to sit so that Kunimi could sit on his lap, "I thought it wouldn't be the worst way to start things, though I had no idea how I'd get my hands on a girl's skirt." He wrapped his arms around Kindaichi's neck, and the latter appropriately placed his hands on Kunimi's hips, at the waistband of the skirt. "But," Kunimi continued, his dark eyes boring into Kindaichi's, "then I happened to find this one in the storage closet when putting equipment away." He glanced at it. "It's a little big, but I figured it could fit. So I washed it and…" He shrugged again, his own Kunimi version of "ta-dah."

The older boy glanced at the skirt, too, and hooked his thumbs in the waistband. Kunimi jolted at the motion, and Kindaichi snickered into his shoulder. "Well, you're right, it's a bit big on you." He stared up into Kunimi's eyes once more. "But…it's perfect. Thank you." And he punctuated his gratitude with a deep kiss that drew a choked moan from his boyfriend.

When they broke apart, Kunimi flicked his forehead. "This doesn't mean you can get carried away," he scolded him, and he got up, pulling Kindaichi to his feet, and the latter remembered to keep his towel around him. As soon as they were up, Kunimi turned him around and shoved him towards the bed. "You're still injured, so no heavy lifting allowed." With a single push, Kunimi got Kindaichi on the bed on his back, and he kneeled on one knee between Kindaichi's legs. He didn't even need to say it, for Kindaichi could read it on his face: "Leave it to me."

Well, hell. Kindaichi had no idea what he was doing and he was fairly certain Kunimi didn't either, but he trusted Kunimi's judgment and lay back. The plastic bag on his cast rustled and he frowned, his attention off Kunimi for a split second. If only he hadn't broken his stupid arm…

He reached to remove the bag, but Kunimi stopped him. "No, leave it, just in case."

Oh, right. Things were bound to get wet. Again. Except Kindaichi wouldn't know how to explain _those_ kinds of stains to his parents.

Kunimi hovered over him, sweet and beautiful and looking, for all intents and purposes, like an angel to Kindaichi. But Kindaichi doubted angels knew how to kiss like this, to tickle his lips with their tongue or bite ever so slightly on his bottom lip.

Kunimi leaned against him and Kindaichi ran his good hand along the other boy's back. At the sweater hem, Kindaichi tunneled his fingers under both sweater and shirt, shoving them up so that he could touch Kunimi's bare skin again.

Kunimi, too, must've been looking for contact, because he placed his palms flat against Kindaichi's chest. He slid against Kindaichi's torso and chest until they were pressed flush together, all the while doing his best not to break their kiss.

At some point, that would _have_ to happen. Kindaichi could feel himself turning hard, and he could feel the same from Kunimi, too, with them this close. He jostled his hips, half bucking Kunimi off him, but he knew he couldn't hide this long from Kunimi.

"It's all right," Kunimi whispered. He stretched and sat up, his movements languid and mesmerizing. He leaned his hands on Kindaichi's groin through the towel and smirked. "This is kind of the point, you know."

Kindaichi nodded, but he wasn't sure he had heard Kunimi correctly. How could he? His heart was pounding so loud in his ears, he could barely hear himself _think_! And his presence of mind was nearly absent as Kunimi dragged his fingers over Kindaichi's length through the cloth and began rubbing. He closed his eyes and let the sensation overtake him, like molten metal coursing through his veins. Half delirious, he reached for Kunimi and found only the boy's left thigh, which he began to stroke using the same rhythm Kunimi was using.

The effect was rewarding. Kunimi gasped, breathy and a bit high-pitched. "St… Stop it…idiot…," he moaned.

Kindaichi did nothing of the sort.

So Kunimi slid the towel out from underneath him and off Kindaichi, and he took Kindaichi's penis in his hand. Ever a good boyfriend, he did exactly what Kindaichi liked and rubbed his thumb in gentle, slow circles at the base. Kindaichi was nearly fully erect by the time Kunimi finally started pumping a minute later. With slow, agonizing motions, Kunimi drew Kindaichi's release from him, and the white cream went everywhere over Kindaichi's middle.

Kindaichi cracked an eye at the sight, embarrassed and amazed. He'd never spent so much before—or maybe it just seemed like more with it smeared over him. His thoughts derailed when Kunimi reached for his abdomen, and he pulled his hand away from Kunimi's thigh in order to grab Kunimi's wrists—

But Kunimi was quicker, and he was strong, too. Sometimes it was easy to forget that. But that came back to Kindaichi when Kunimi grabbed Kindaichi's wrist first and held it away while he reached for the warm liquid. He touched it without hesitation, rubbing it a little on Kindaichi's skin and then rubbing some between his index and middle fingertips. Then he peered on it and, again without hesitation, licked his fingers. His face was flushed already, but he seemed happy at the taste.

His reaction was enough to make Kindaichi hard again.

"I could get used to this," Kunimi purred softly, and he relaxed his grip on Kindaichi's wrist, moving his boyfriend's hand back to his thigh. "And I _definitely_ want to get used to this," he added.

Kindaichi didn't need any other hints. He ghosted his hand over Kunimi's skin, sometimes sinking by Kunimi's knee, other times almost reaching between the other teen's legs. Touching his legs was fantastic, and he caught some of Kunimi's insanity when Kunimi leaned down to lick his chest and clean up some of the mess they'd already made. Kunimi had to lean against him again as he cleaned and finally made his way to Kindaichi's nipples, and Kindaichi jolted at how sensitive he was there, causing his hand to jerk up and around Kunimi's hips, grabbing his buttocks.

A strange squeak, like something from a disgruntled cat, popped out of Kunimi, but the glare he settled Kindaichi with quickly morphed into smugness when he could read on Kindaichi's face the realization that Kunimi had nothing on underneath the skirt.

All the surprises aside, Kindaichi enjoyed this, really. Being this close, to _Kunimi_ … It literally was a dream come true. Sure, there were unexpected parts—like the odd taste of himself in the kisses Kunimi next gave him—but it was worth it. All worth it.

Kunimi panted when Kindaichi reached under his sweater and shirt again, so he finally sat up and shed his top. He briefly debated leaving on the tie but decided the only the skirt would stay for now. "What are you staring for?" he rebuked his boyfriend when Kindaichi couldn't tear his eyes away.

"I just…" Again, it wasn't as though he'd not seen Kunimi before, in the baths during overnight school trips and such, but… Had Kunimi always been this slim? Looked this delicate? Had there always been this sheen to him that attracted Kindaichi's attention like the soft glow of a distant beacon? He reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers against Kunimi's cheek, stunned by the affection Kunimi showed by leaning against his touch. He dragged his fingers down Kunimi's jawline and neck, too, across his collarbone and over his heart. He paused there and felt the rapid beat—or was it steady? Kindaichi couldn't tell; his heart was going at the same rate.

Kunimi unclenched his hands in the skirt's fabric and moved them to Kindaichi's hips. He leaned down and pecked Kindaichi's lips gently. "You really know how to set the mood," he hummed.

Kindaichi grinned, happy to be praised, so he hooked his hand on Kunimi's neck and brought him down for another deep kiss. Kunimi stayed there, then, their mouths moving to the same tune again while Kindaichi's hand wended its way down his neck, sliding to the small of his back and finding its previous claim on Kunimi's backside.

They kissed and held each other like this for a few minutes, Kunimi grinding against him. But Kunimi was so pale, it was easy to see how red he became. He sat up once more and moved himself so that he was more comfortable on Kindaichi's crotch.

"Are you ready?" Kindaichi asked, afraid.

Kunimi glared at him yet again. "Don't ask that."

"But—" Well, who could blame him? Even Kindaichi had a vague idea of what making tonight happen meant. There were preparations, and—and—

"I…I already spread myself earlier," Kunimi mumbled, his voice muffled when he turned his mouth towards his chin.

Kindaichi was taken aback. "You did?"

"Yes," the other boy hissed. "I cleaned and played with myself last night to start, and I used some lube while you were occupied in the shower."

His frankness turned Kindaichi on even more. Kindaichi shut up then, trusting Kunimi's knowledge and words. Then he reached for Kunimi's backside again, pulling Kunimi against him and gripping the soft flesh. And he inserted one finger into Kunimi.

" _Ooh_ ," Kunimi garbled. He nearly fell against Kindaichi, his hands on Kindaichi's chest. Kindaichi felt him shudder with his whole body with them pressed together like this. Kunimi bit his lip and moaned, "Mmf."

Seeing, hearing, and feeling Kunimi be putty like this gave Kindaichi courage. He'd only inserted one finger and had tried moving it in and out a tiny bit. Now he inserted it again and wriggled it around a little before gently sliding a second one in.

Kunimi bucked and swallowed a loud gasp. He wasn't even paying attention to how his length kept bumping Kindaichi's under the skirt the more he jostled around while Kindaichi pumped his two fingers slowly. In. Out. In. Out.

Kindaichi was immensely proud, managing this with one arm on the sidelines. So proud that he inserted a third finger before he intended. He went to remove it when Kunimi sat bolt upright and threw his head back, arching his back, sitting on Kindaichi's hand and locking it in place.

"Don't you dare," Kunimi snarled, but his anger was weakened by the sigh that followed when Kindaichi moved his fingers around inside him. He choked on another sigh, and pre-cum and cum dribbled down from his erection, which had propped up the skirt. " _Ohh_ , fuck, I can't wait anymore," he muttered, biting his lower lip hard.

Kindaichi pulled his fingers out and wiped the slippery substance on the skirt's fabric before reaching for Kunimi's chin. He tugged on it until Kunimi released his lip from between his teeth, and then he smiled. "Okay," he said.

Kunimi's half-closed eyes popped open, and the excitement was pure on his face, hearing Kindaichi's consent. He wasted no time in reaching past Kindaichi's head and withdrawing from underneath Kindaichi's pillow the condom he'd hidden there. His smirk was the usual one at Kindaichi's amused laugh, and he tore it open.

Kindaichi watched as Kunimi got to his knees and moved back, pinning the taller's legs as he reached for Kindaichi's member again. This time, however, Kunimi paused and eyed the length. Kindaichi barely got a "Kunimi, hold o—" out when Kunimi ducked his head…and wrapped his mouth around Kindaichi.

Fingers… Fingers were one thing. And Kindaichi knew Kunimi's lips well—or he thought he had. But Kunimi's mouth on his… " _Gah_ ," he babbled when he felt Kunimi's tongue move around the shaft from side to side. He grew almost painfully hard, harder than before, and he could feel himself leaking, but Kunimi just licked and sucked until he pulled away to cover Kindaichi with the condom.

There were no reservations left in the bedroom. Kunimi scooted closer to Kindaichi once more and carefully lowered himself onto Kindaichi's penis. It slid in easier than either expected, but Kunimi's eyes widened nevertheless. "…okay…ow…," he mumbled.

Kindaichi sat up a little, pulling Kunimi to him. "Kunimi, we can stop h—"

"Don't say stupid things that make me love you more," Kunimi interrupted, and he threw his left arm around Kindaichi's shoulder and rested his forehead against Kindaichi's. He held Kindaichi's broken right arm still and then said, "Just move a little. And slowly."

The older boy nodded. He wrapped his arm around Kunimi's waist, his hand diving under the skirt and resting where the small of the back led to softer flesh. And he moved.

It was slow at first, as asked. Kind of like rocking back and forth. Kunimi remained in his arms and moved with him, and the sensation was…just so brand-new. Kindaichi had definitely _not_ felt this before, and he doubted anything else felt like it. Like—like sunning in the warm sun in the afternoon. Like seeing stars with Kunimi. _Like melting into Kunimi_. That was the closest he could describe it: melting into Kunimi. And he wanted more of that feeling. More, more, _more_.

He kissed Kunimi, quick and hard. He rocked faster, too, not caring when he jolted a little too hard and made Kunimi wince, because he kissed it better anyway. But then he was leaning over Kunimi, like all the other times they got carried away—except this time Kunimi wasn't complaining. Much.

"Beware of your arm" was plain in Kunimi's black coffee-colored gaze, complete with furrowed brow. Still, he sighed pleasurably as Kindaichi kissed him…and lifted Kunimi's left leg with his good arm.

He shoved into Kunimi then, never sliding fully out but always rushing back in fully. With Kunimi the one lying down now, it let Kindaichi up their pace, and the moans and whimpers Kindaichi drew from his smaller boyfriend only swept him away. Their kisses turned sloppy now, and Kindaichi had the desire to nip at his neck, too. The only thing Kunimi could do was hold on for dear life.

"Kin…Kindai…chi…," Kunimi breathed. His breathing turned into pants, punctuated by every thrust. " _Ngh_ … Kin—dai—chi—" He gasped, climaxing as usual before Kindaichi, his own cream spurting out and landing a little on his torso and leg, mostly on the bed.

"Kunimi," Kindaichi stated, clearly, strong, and with all the insistence and power Kunimi liked to draw from him. He came, too, and somewhere in his mind he was stunned at the amount and glad for the condom—he didn't want Kunimi to have to worry about a long and thorough cleaning later—but, in the forefront of his mind, he could only think about that little four-letter word Kunimi had thrown around just moments earlier, and he thought that he, too, didn't want Kunimi to say things that would only make him love him even more.

After all, how was it possible to love a person with your whole being and still feel that you could love them even more?

* * *

Kindaichi was glowing. Kunimi could see it, and so could everyone else. Still, Kunimi didn't really mind. Not when he knew that he was responsible for it.

The fun of last night had been enough; it had more than sated Kunimi's horny appetite for now, and he could think back on it both fondly and with scrutiny, knowing there were some things that could've gone better. After they'd spent themselves, Kindaichi had fallen on top of him, no longer able to crouch over Kunimi without risking the temptation to lean on his bad arm. But Kunimi hadn't minded too much. Kindaichi had still been inside him, and the warmth from the connection had flowed through the spiker's body…until he realized it really was semen still dribbling out of the condom. Understanding the time they'd need to clean up and eat dinner and make it as though nothing had happened before their parents returned, Kunimi had internally sighed, pecked Kindaichi's cheek, and gently rolled his large boyfriend off him.

Kindaichi had no strength in him left to defy Kunimi. He was good as Kunimi started to gather things—the uniform in a bag, to be washed; the bedsheets, to be scrubbed and hidden in the laundry where hopefully Kindaichi's mother wouldn't notice—and clean them up. Even when Kunimi removed the condom, making Kindaichi slightly hard one last time for the night and giving Kunimi the chance to try an actual blowjob, Kindaichi let Kunimi handle everything. It was a success, to say the least, and Kunimi knew he'd happily go down on him again in the future. He enjoyed Kindaichi's creamy taste.

"But you're being _extremely obvious_ ," he hissed when they got to school.

"I can't help it," Kindaichi said, his smile never wavering.

Goddammit. It made it impossible for Kunimi to stay calm, seeing that sunshine-like smile. Yet he tried to focus on his surroundings and the odd looks other students were giving Kindaichi. Even during lunch when they bumped into Kyoutani on their way from buying bread, Kyoutani raised his eyebrows at them.

Which, of course, meant practice was excruciatingly impossible to sail through without turning every time someone looked curiously their way.

Yahaba eyed them the moment they walked in, and he strode over to them. He looked between them a few times before asking, rather apprehensively, "So…whatever it was…you two made up?"

"Yep," Kindaichi chirped before Kunimi could jump in, ignoring the fact that Yahaba had assumed—and wrongly so—that there'd been an issue from the start. "Kunimi's taking good care of me."

Kunimi could've smacked him. Kindaichi's words were enough to make Yahaba look dubiously between them once more, an air of "Do I want to know? …probably not" clinging to the captain. But Kunimi figured they were off the hook once Yahaba took a last glance at Kindaichi's cast and sighed before parting and signaling to everyone to start warming up. So Kunimi glared at him instead.

Kindaichi's response? He just kept smiling.

Kunimi tore his eyes away.

At the end of practice, when putting things away, Kindaichi helped Kunimi wheel the scoreboard into the storage closet. "Oh," he coughed, stopping by the doorway while Kunimi pushed the board into place.

"Oh, what?" Kunimi asked.

"The closet… You said you got the…" His words trailed off and, even backlit, Kunimi could see his ears turn red.

He paused. Ah, right. The skirt. He'd found it here…but, while he'd definitely wash it, he didn't think he'd return it. He had no intentions to when Kindaichi touched his thighs like that when he wore it. So he shrugged it off.

Kindaichi pursed his lips but didn't push Kunimi—maybe he was thinking the same thing. "So…"

Oh, hell. His tone of voice. Going from the skirt to this—Kunimi had a feeling he knew what Kindaichi was about to ask. "Don't ask where I learned everything unless you really want to know."

The middle blocker nodded timidly and dropped the subject.

As Kunimi wrapped up, he let his mind wander to the topic from which he'd just banned Kindaichi. It still scared him a little, that he'd bucked up and called Oikawa after Kindaichi's accident and asked him point-blank about gay sex. He could've handled Oikawa shouting "I KNEW IT!" at him through the phone. Instead, Oikawa had been calm, _eerily_ calm, as he'd answered all of Kunimi's questions and given him a few suggestions, like walking into an unfamiliar convenience store in street clothes and emphasizing his height when he went to buy the necessary items so that he came across as legal, and how to prepare by stretching his hole with his own fingers. Frankly, Oikawa had been so wise and open, it had made Kunimi wary of him. Yet he'd opened his mouth to ask who topped.

Oikawa had let the pause drag on for six seconds. "Do you really want to know who tops?" he'd asked, a hint of that old captain's glee leaking into his voice.

Kunimi had thought about it. Oikawa and Iwaizumi…he wasn't sure he wanted those images in his head, and it was bad enough that Oikawa had told him so many detailed things already. "…never mind," he'd grumbled at the older male from his end of the line.

But now Kunimi shook his head free of those thoughts, trying at least to be glad he had someone to ask those things. He turned to Kindaichi, who was waiting patiently like an obedient puppy, and he snorted, trying to make his laugh sound like a snicker.

Kindaichi didn't buy it, though. "Can we go home now?" he asked softly, contentedly.

"Yeah."

They went to the clubroom, changed, and waved to their senpai and kouhai, but finally they were on their way home, and it was just the two of them at last. Kindaichi whistled while they waited for the bus. Then he asked, "So…I was obvious?"

Kunimi groaned and rolled his eyes, annoyed they'd returned to that matter. "You were glowing, idiot."

"Glowing?"

"You never heard that there's an afterglow after such activities?"

Kindaichi's face reddened, and he stood a little too rigidly beside Kunimi. "I— Well— It's just—" He frowned and furrowed his brow. "I'm just incredibly happy, you know?"

Kunimi sighed and leaned his head on Kindaichi's right shoulder, sensing the taller boy relax at his motion. "I know. Just tone it down some, Kindaichi."

"You were, too, you know."

"Hnn?"

"Glowing." Kindaichi stared at him, his gaze serious and his mouth set in a straight line as Kunimi peeked up at him. "You were trying to keep a low profile all day long, shooting me looks and everything like usual—"—he paused to break into a wide grin—"—but you were smiling more than usual, too. I think _that's_ why Yahaba-san and even Kyoutani-san gawked at us."

Kunimi scrunched his nose up at him. But he didn't retort. "They'll just have to get used to it," he remarked in the end, and he picked his head up off Kindaichi's shoulder as the bus came into view.

"Get used to it?!" Kindaichi spluttered.

"Of course. Sex with my boyfriend is not a once-in-a-lifetime event, idiot." Kunimi gave Kindaichi's butt a quick squeeze while they still had their backs to the stone wall separating them and the house in front of which they stood. Then he slipped his left hand into Kindaichi's as the bus rolled to a stop in front of them. "Oh," he said.

"What?" Kindaichi prompted when Kunimi held him back for a second.

"I just realized I have something in common with Kageyama," he quipped.

Kindaichi raised one eyebrow but took the bait and bent down to let Kunimi whisper into his ear:

"We both like milk."

It had to be the first time in Kindaichi's life when Kindaichi immediately understood the insinuation, and it made Kunimi guffaw to see Kindaichi frozen like a statue carved out of ruby, the poor guy was so horrendously flustered. But, Kunimi thought as he pulled Kindaichi onto the bus, he was glad to have witnessed it, and he was even gladder that he'd be the one to witness it in the future, too, because there was no turning back now…now that they'd made it clear whom they each had chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, about 12,300 words later, and all I can think is how a) it's getting easier and easier for me to write Kunimi and b) Kunimi, you little shit, you need to fucking wash Kindaichi's sweatshirt and return it already. XDDDD Honestly, though, I'm extremely happy with this fic, and proud of it, to boot. I don't write smut often, I think mostly because I'm not really into PWP (at least, writing it) and so I put a lot of effort into giving the sexy times some meaning (though I'll confess to being responsible for a very explicit Harry Potter fic that gained a tiny bit of notoriety for one character making a sundae out of the other, whoops). And it's been a while since I got so detailed with my smut. But. But. I had a goal in mind, to make sure that enough of this fic was smut since my original intention with this fic was to make it the smutty sequel to Goodbye, Goodnight, and I think I did just that—about 3,000 words of the full version is just smut, so yay mew. XD But I love the boys, really I do. Kindaichi is so damn innocent and cute, and Kunimi isn't as huge a pervert he thinks he is—I love it when Kindaichi makes his heart skip a beat. (Read: I'm a sucker for fluffy things.) But aahhhhh. This fic did get away from me some… I didn't think it'd be this long… But it was fun! The names you don't recognize are my OCs, whom I've been writing a bit recently in my Seijou fics, and now I kind of want to draw them… Interestingly enough, there were still some ideas that didn't make it into the fic, but eh, maybe that's a story for another time, since horny teenage boys will be horny teenage boys. -w- But I've been dying to end this fic if only for Kunimi's milk comment. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I mean, Kunimi, please. *lol* …I don't think I have anything left to say, so I'll take a bow now because I love my babies and, well, happy birthday, Kunimi. XDDD
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and please leave an anon/unsigned (or signed) review! It's how I know you've enjoyed the story! ;D Check out my other [HQ!] fics if you liked this, too, especially Goodbye, Goodnight if you happened to read this first!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3c


End file.
